Grand comme trois pouces
by Lessa-chan
Summary: Stiles a soif de culture et aime tester les théories qu'il trouve sur le net. Mais pour cela il a besoin de son cobaye préféré : Derek. OS court Sterek.


**Note :** *jette ça et part*. Bon un petit mot quand même, ça faisait longtemps !  
Mon syndrome de la page blanche m'a quitté pour un bref instant d'écriture. Ce texte est inspiré d'un discussion avec Tatsu-chan (encore une discussion bizarre d'ailleurs). Il lui est donc dédié. Merci aussi à elle de l'avoir corrigé. :cœur:

 **Disclaimer :** Toujours pas à moi !

* * *

 **Grand comme trois pouces**

Derek hésitait devant la porte de son loft, il savait que Stiles allait encore inventer un truc pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Mais bon, il n'allait pas rester planté là toute la soirée. La journée au boulot avait été épuisante et il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : se poser dans le canapé.

Avec un soupir et beaucoup de courage, il entra enfin.

En refermant la porte, il se concentra sur les bruits ambiants. Pas de fracas de vaisselle cassée, pas de télé à fond, pas de bruit de rollers sur le parquet, pas de Scott. Le silence total. Ce qui, en soi, était peut-être le plus inquiétant.

Il s'avança vers le salon après avoir posé ses affaires et avisa son petit ami, assis sagement sur le canapé. Stiles observait intensément son avant bras droit posé sur son genou droit. Son regard se porta ensuite vers son pied gauche. Stupéfait, Derek le vit ramener la plante de son pied vers son avant-bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu encore inventer ?

— Stiles ?

— Oh, Derek, tu tombes bien ! Tu savais que notre pied faisait la même longueur que notre avant-bras ? lui répondit Stiles, tout excité.

Nota Bene : ne plus laisser L'hyperactif surfer sur le net toute la journée.

— Dis, dis ? Tu veux bien essayer pour voir si ça fonctionne avec toi ? quémanda Stiles.

— Non !

La réponse du loup-garou était ferme et définitive jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard « made-in-chat-potté » de son amant diabolique. Il vint donc s'asseoir à ses côtés, non sans déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres charnues.

— Bon il faut que je fasse quoi ? abdiqua-t-il rapidement, connaissant déjà l'issue du débat à venir.

— Tu as juste à mettre ton pied contre ton avant-bras, répondit Stiles en souriant comme un bienheureux.

Derek s'exécuta mais grogna lorsque Stiles voulut aller chercher son appareil photo pour immortaliser l'instant.

— Bonne nouvelle, Derek ! Tu es comme le commun des mortels ! Même si on passera outre tes pieds poilus.

— Ouais… Je peux me poser un peu, maintenant ? répondit le jeune homme avec un regard las.

Le fait que Stiles le regarde avec les yeux brillants, encore fois, ne le rassura pas vraiment. Il eut une forte envie de se réfugier chez son oncle pour le reste de la soirée. Oubliez, mauvaise idée. Son sort risquerait d'être pire, on n'échangeait pas Charybde contre Scylla.

— D'accord, que faut-il faire cette fois-ci ?

— Il y a une rumeur qui circule… certaines personnes affirment… mais ça n'a jamais été vérifié, hein !...

— Accouche.

— … Que le pénis d'un homme fait trois fois la taille de son pouce.

— Hors de question, explosa le loup.

— On fait ça et après tu auras le droit à un massage, négocia Stiles.

— Ne crois pas que je ne te vois pas arriver avec ton chantage ridicule.

Le haussement de sourcil de Derek et le petit sourire discret qu'il affichait, confirma à l'hyperactif qu'il avait déjà gagné la bataille. La suite des hostilités risquait d'être très intéressante. Le jeune, se leva d'un bond en ordonnant au loup de baisser son pantalon et son boxer pendant qu'il allait chercher une règle. Quand il revint, son amant s'était installé, totalement nu sur le sofa et le regardait d'un œil torve. « Ok j'ai peut-être poussé le jeu un peu loin », se dit-il en déglutissant bruyamment, avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Il s'était accroupi à côté de son homme, prêt à mesurer son pouce, lorsque la voix grave de Derek l'interrompit.

— Trois pouces, le sexe en érection ou pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Stiles cligna des yeux et secoua la tête.

— Euh, je ne sais pas, on peut essayer les deux !

— Je propose que toi aussi tu te plies au test, comme cela on sera sûr des résultats, suggéra Derek en se léchant les lèvres.

Stiles reprit brièvement son souffle avant de se relever et de faire voler ses vêtements à travers la pièce. Il ne manqua pas l'air vainqueur qu'arborait son amant mais décida que cette victoire allait aussi lui être agréable.

Pour les bienfaits de la recherche, la suite de l'expérience se déroula en milieu clos et privé.

Alors, à votre avis, trois pouces c'était en érection, ou pas ?

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci de m'avoir lue.  
Pour ceux qui suivaient les 2 recueils, je vais les mettre en "complets" car je ne suis pas sûre d'ajouter un jour un autre OS dessus. Merci encore de m'avoir suivie.


End file.
